Nine Demon Gates
|previous affiliation= |base of operations= Tartarus |status=Active |leader=Unknown |members=Jackal Tempesta Franmalth Torafusa Sayla |temporary members = |former members=Silver Fullbuster (Deceased) Ezel (Deceased) Keith (Deceased) Kyouka (Deceased) |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= }} The Nine Demon Gates (九鬼門 Kyūkimon) is a team of the Dark Guild Tartarus. Overview The Nine Demon Gates comprise the core members of Tartarus and, as its name implies, nine members form this team. They are very powerful as one of its members, the Devil Slayer Silver Fullbuster, was able to freeze the entire Sun Village, its giant occupants, and even the Flame Dragon Atlas Flame, alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 In another extraordinary feat, a member named Jackal singlehandedly took out the entire Magic Council, assassinating all of its members in a single raidFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 10-18 that ended in the wounding and deaths of 119 people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 6 It has been stated that all of the Nine Demon Gates members are Demons from the Books of Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 30 with the exception of Silver, who was resurrected through Keith's Necromancer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 4-5 Members *'Silver Fullbuster' - An undeadFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 4-5 human Exorcist Mage who utilizes Ice Devil Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 6-7 *'Kyouka' - A Demon with distinct avian features who makes use of a Curse that affects bodily sensation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 16-19 *'Jackal' - A Demon who utilizes an incredibly dangerous Curse that creates fiery and catastrophic explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-16 *'Tempesta' - A Demon with a formerlyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Page 9 lion-like face who utilizes a Curse that allows him to control and create various natural disasters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 8-9 *'Franmalth' - A Demon with an armored, round body;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 2 his particular Curse involves the absorption and manipulation of souls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 14-15 *'Torafusa' - A Demon with a distinct fish-like look and stern personality that makes use of his bladed arms for armed combatFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 10-11 and a Curse that summons poisonous water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 6 *'Ezel' - A volatile DemonFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 3 with an inhuman appearance, bearing four arms and seven tentacles for legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 His Curse makes use of his multiple limbs, effectively turning them into swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Page 14 *'Sayla' - A gold-horned, womanly Demon that makes use of a Curse that grants her absolute control over someoneFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 10 or something.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 375, Page 15 *'Keith' - A monk-like Demon with a skeletal face and a Magical Barrier Particle body; he wields a khakkaraFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 4 and specializes in necromancy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Page 8 References Navigation Category:Factions